mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Fitch vs. Chris Wilson
The fight was the UFC debut of Chris Wilson. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled, Wilson looking like Dustin Hazelett out there. Fitch landed a leg kick. Wilson light on his feet. Fitch got the clinch and landed a knee, ate one and they broke. Four twenty. Fitch slightly landed an inside leg kick, dodged a Superman punch and they clinched. Wilson broke eating a knee to the bdoy and backed off. Wilson missed an inside leg kick and landed a front kick. Fitch pushed forward with a missed combination. Fitch landed a leg kick. Three thirty. Wilson came in, Wilson stuffed the double-leg and broke away landing a really nice right hand. Fitch landed a jab. Wilson landed a body shot and a right hand. Wilson grazed with a partially blocked headkick and then he landed an uppercut. Wilson landed a nice knee to the face and stuffed a double-leg but they stayed in the clinch. Wilson landed some body shots. Two fifty. Wilson landed some elbows to the kidney and Fitch dumped him down to half-guard basically. Two thirty-five. Fitch taking a breather. Not much going on here. Two fifteen. Two minutes. The referee stood them up, but Rogan didn't agree. Fitch rolled his eyes. Fitch landed a leg kick. One thirty. Fitch landed an inside leg kick. Wilson landed a body kick. One ten. Wilson landed a body kick and ate one. One minute. Fitch faked the inside leg kick. Wilson landed an inside leg kick and Fitch got the takedown to guard, Wilson worked for an omoplata, trying to isolate the left arm. Thirty-five. Wilson pulled full guard. Fitch landed some body shots. Twenty. Wilson landed a pair of elbows from the bottom. The first round ended. 'When he runs from you, cut him off and re-enter,' they told Fitch. Wilson's corner told him that Fitch was afraid of him. The second round began. Fitch came out smiling. Fitch landed a hard leg kick. Fitch landed an inside leg kick. Wilson landed a knee to the face and Fitch grabbed the leg, ate a right and Wilson pulled away. Fitch landed an inside leg kick. Wilson missed an uppercut. Four fifteen. Fitch landed a right hand. Wilson missed another uppercut and stuffed a takedown and Fitch hugged the leg, Wilson tripped backwards and pulled half-guard. Three fifty-five. Wilson working for full guard. He made it. Fitch passed back to half-guard. Three thirty remaining. Wilson regained guard. Fitch landed body shots relentlessly. Wilson put the feet on the hips shoved him off, Fitch was right back on top. Fitch landed more body shots with three minutes. More body shots. 'Grind your hips forward, Jon!' Wilson landed a nice elbow. Fitch passed to half-guard and then side control. Two fifteen. Fitch landed a pair of knees to the body. Two minutes. Fitch landing a few short punches, and some more. Fitch went knee on belly and he made it. One twenty-five. Wilson regained half-guard. Fitch landed an elbow and another. Another and another to the chin. One minute remaining. Wilson's corner called for elbows from the bottom. Forty. Wilson tried to get up. Fitch landed a hammerfist and passed back to side control with another knee to the body. Twenty. Ten. Fitch in north-south with body shots. The second round came to an end. 'Let the combos go,' Wilson's corner told him. Fitch's corner wanted deep breaths and 'more of the same'. 'You're breaking him.' The third round began and they touched gloves. Fitch pumped the jab and landed an inside leg kick, another a moment later, missed another a moment later. Wilson landed a good leg kick. Four twenty remaining. They clinched, Wilson nearly had the whizzer and they broke with Wilson dodging a head kick himself. Four minutes. Fitch landed an inside leg kick. Fitch landed a left hand and an excellent right hand. Fitch landed an inside leg kick. Fitch landed an inside leg kick. Fitch landed another right hand. Wilson landed a body shot and a body kick. Three fifteen. Wilson landed a knee, ate a right hand and dodged another headkick. Wilson missed a spinning back high kick. Two fifty. Fitch landed a one-two and a body kick. Fitch landed an inside leg kick. Wilson landed a leg kick. Two thirty. Wilson missed a front kick. The crowd booed. Fitch landed a right hand and shot in and got the double with two minutes remaining. Wilson had the butterflies. Fitch with some body shots. Fitch landed an elbow. Some more body shots. One thirty. Fitch stood. Fitch came down to guard. Some more body shots. 'Come on, ref, no damage, no action!' Fitch with more body shots. One minute. Fitch landed an elbow. Some more body shots. Wilson threw up a triangle attempt with thirty. He was looking for it, Fitch had an arm inside though. Ten. Wilson had it fully. The third round ended. Wilson yelled in frustration. Fitch had the unanimous decision. Wilson said to Fitch before the decision 'You're the tops in the division. I just fought the tops in the division, that's awesome.' Fitch said 'Give me the toughest fucking guys you find, and I'm gonna fight them.'